The problem with cellular telephone fires is well known. Samsung Galaxy Note 7 is likely the most well known smart phone battery failure due to a major recall. However, Samsung is not alone with lithium battery fires being a problem. Dell also had problems that affected nearly six million computers. Unfortunately, all lithium batteries are at risk should there be a flaw in manufacturing, or if the lithium battery is not properly recharged. Poor manufacturing can result in latent electrical short circuits. Overcharging can result in oxygen bubbles forming in the lithium gel, which is reactive with metallic lithium. Thermal runaway is also common, the result of a feedback loop in which a lithium battery can quickly overheat and explode.
Even the best made lithium batteries can fail. For instance, recharging a battery in a sub freezing temperature can cause permanent plating of the metallic lithium, which can lead to battery failure. Breach of the housing can also cause lithium to catch fire when it is exposed to oxygen or water.
The Department of Transportation (DOT), through the Pipeline and Hazardous Materials Safety Administration (PHMSA), recognized the problem as far back as 2008, and prohibits loose lithium batteries in checked baggage. Many planes now include charging terminals at the passenger seat. However, since recharging of a telephone is known to uncover latent defects, the charging of telephones poses a fire risk.